The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is very popular these days to take pictures. People take pictures of themselves (“selfies”), of landmarks, of their friends, and even of their food. Sometimes, a person will use photo-editing software to edit the captured images. Photo-editing software can be used, e.g., to enhance an image (edit the contrast, brightness, etc.), crop an image, and/or edit an image to include representations of items not in the original image. For example, a user may utilize photo-editing software to add a representation of a famous person from a separate image to an original image of themselves in order to create a composite image that makes it appear as if both the user and the famous person were together in an original picture. Such photo-editing software can, however, be cumbersome and time-consuming to use.